


The Queen

by Anuckolat



Series: Hiraya [1]
Category: Asian Folktales and Mythology, Original Work, Philippine History - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Backstory, Bloodlines&History, Canon Universe, Chronicles of Tumao, Folklore, Legends, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuckolat/pseuds/Anuckolat
Summary: Trese's Story
Series: Hiraya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763767
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Chronicles of Tumao





	The Queen

**First of Her Name**

The Queen or Lakambini Maria Theresa Kalinga Diwa Hiraya, first of her name, is the current ruling nobility in the Visayas in the Philippines. She is often called Lakambini by her subjects, a word that directly translates to Queen Supreme, but to most of the world, she is known by her childhood nickname, Trese (a shortened version of her second name Theresa). 

Trese is a 7th generation pedigree of the Hiraya clan, a long reigning ruling class in Visayas and is referred to in the local dialect as the Kadatuan. The term Kadatuan is actually a collective name to refer to all immediate members of the ruling noble family; however, since Trese is an orphan and the last in her genealogical line, her loyal subjects had started adopting the word as a noun to refer to their Queen. All blood relatives up to the 5th consanguinity of the Kadatuan family are part of the larger noble class known as Tumao. 

After the bloody Sunday incident of August in the sordid history of the Chronicles of Tumao, it was thought for a long time that the Hiraya clan’s reign has ended with the death of all Kadatuans and members of Tumao class. The bloodline was considered lost until Trese resurfaced 13 years after in Hokkaido, Japan. Trese is both a Kadatuan and a Tumao. She ascended to the throne as Queen Supreme when she was 18.

**Daughter of Sun and Wind**

The Hiraya clan traces back their ascension to ruling noble class of Visayas from Princess Urduja Liwayway, the daughter of the 14th century ruling King Supreme of the Pearl of the Pacific, known as the Maginoo Poon of Tagalog Apolaki. Apolaki is a direct descendant of Bathala, the deity in old culture as the creator of all. Apolaki is sometimes referred to as the mortal sun because of his shining eyes that were told to be like the Sun in that it brings light to the world around him.

Apolaki had a whirlwind affair with Anitun, a direct descendant of Amihan, the deity of wind. Anitun is legendary for her grace and beauty and is known of old as the lady of the wind. Apolaki and Anitun’s love bore an offspring which they named Urduja Liwayway, translated as warrior of the light. Urduja, princess in both degrees, also bore the mark of both her parents supernatural background – her eyes shine as bright as her father but colored by the meadows of her mother’s heritage. These shiny eyes that changes from the color of the earth, to the color of the meadows and then the wind, is a trait that Princess Urduja has passed down to all her direct lineage. A trait that in later years will be known as the mark of Hiraya. 

Princess Urduja’s unique parentage earned her the jealously and ire of her other siblings, particularly of her three elder sisters from Apolaki’s first wife. To avoid the escalation of conflict between siblings, Anitun sent Urduja to live with her childless sister, the then Queen of Panay, Anagolay who married into the ruling nobility of the Visayas. When Queen Anagolay and her husband died in the great war of Maragtas, Princess Urduja ascended the throne and became Queen of Visayas.

**The Lost Years**

Trese spent most of her early years in hiding – first in an orphanage located near the coastal beach in a far-flung town in Samar Province and then in Japan with her adopted family.

From the age of five, Trese stayed in the Bagong Pag-asa (New Hope) orphanage jointly run by the Jesuits and the Daughters of Jesus congregation. She arrived in the orphanage with Karen, who was a daughter of a Maharlika family, a warrior class of noble origin who are bound by distant blood ties to the Kadatuans. In Bagong Pag-asa, Trese and Karen met and befriended Anne and Kitty. 

Trese’s real identity was known and kept secret by the directors and caretakers of the orphanage and the Bishop of Samar for fear that the people behind the bloody Sunday incident will come for the child. When Trese was eleven years old, she was adopted by a Japanese family, a long-time benefactor of the orphanage and was taken to live with them in Japan.

**Toyoda Family**

Trese’s second parents – Sakishi and Himari Toyoda – already have three sons when they adopted the future Queen of Visayas. At the time of Trese’ arrival, Kakashi was in college; Akira was in high school, and Keisuke the Toyoda’s youngest son, was nearest to Trese’s age at 13. The boys found the new addition to their family odd and Trese was resented and spurned by her two older brothers at the start. It was Akira, and his love for art, music and film, that Trese bonded with first.

The Toyoda family was originally based in Tokyo but had moved from the Kanto region to settle in Hokkaido presumably to better protect the real identity of the child they adopted until she grew up and was ready to take over the throne in the Philippines that was her birthright. 


End file.
